


Kun ei linimentti auta

by Beelsebutt



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama, F/M, PTP, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farkasin mieli keveni ja kirkastui, kunnes maailmassa oli enää huutavat lihakset ja iskunsyrjistä nirhautuneet kasvot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kun ei linimentti auta

**Author's Note:**

> Betat: Voldemort & Jolandina
> 
> Tämä on kirjoitettu Lyrics Wheel -haasteeseen (kts. A/N2). Ja voi jösses. Toivottavasti tää nyt edes jotenkuten vastaa saamiani lyriikoita, vaikka tuskin kuitenkaan musavideota. Oli kuitenkin erittäin kiva saada kirjoitettua jotain Skyrimistä, peli kun on pitänyt ajatuksiani otteessaan jo kuukausien ajan <3
> 
> Arvil on siis oma hahmoni, jolla olen pelin pelannut läpi. Farkas ja Vilkas, kaksosveljekset, ovat pelin NPC- eli ei-pelaajahahmoja. Sivuhahmoja, joskin itselleni kovin tärkeiksi tulleita <3 senpä vuoksi hahmoni Arvil veikin toisen veljeksistä, karhumaisen ja hyväsydämisen (sekä araknofobisen ;D ) Farkasin, vihille heti ensi tilaisuuden sattuessa!
> 
> Kiitokset beta-avusta niin Lizille kuin Jollellekin <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Elders Scrollia, en Skyrimiä, en Farkasia tai Vilkasia (harmi!) enkä muutenkaan tässä ficissä esiteltyä maailmaa hahmoineen. Lainaan niitä toki ja asettelen hahmot haluamaani kuosiin, hehe. Ei saa ottaa pahalla!_

Ovi kolahti lukkoon Farkasin takana. Sen taakse, pieneen Whiterunin pääportin lähellä kohoavan taloon jäi nukkumaan kaksi ottotytärtä sekä hänen vaimonsa henkivartija. Tänne Farkas oli viime aikoina huomannut päätyvänsä aina, kun hänen vaimonsa lähti milloin minnekin, kohdetta ei Farkas aina edes tiennyt. Joskus hän sai yleisen kuvauksen ( _"Reachissa on levottomuuksia, Thongvor pyysi apuani."_ ), mutta viime keväästä lähtien jäähyväissanat olivat muuttuneet erilaisiksi ( _"En voi päästää Seranaa yksin, ymmärräthän sinä?"_ ). Ja vielä heidän puhuessaan olivat ulko-oven tienoilla partioivan vieraan naisen askeleet kiihtyneet, kunnes hän vaikutti häkkiin erehtyneeltä villipedolta.

Naisen? Ei, nainen ei Serana ollut, vaikka päällisin puolin sellaiselta näyttikin. Kalpea hän oli kuin kuollut ja vaikka Farkas ei ollut koskaan halunnutkaan koskea vierasta, valkoista ihoa, hän tiesi varmuudella, että se oli kylmä kuin kalmolla. Seranalla oli aina huppu päässään, mutta sekään ei kyennyt peittämään tämän punaisena hohkaavia silmiä.

Vampyyri hänen oman kattonsa alla.

Arvil ei sen sijaan kaihtanut Seranan silmiä eikä ihoakaan. Niinä harvoina kertoina, kun he olivat viivähtäneet pidempään, olivat he istuneet pitkiä aikoja vierekkäin, iho ihoa vasten. Näennäisesti suunnittelemassa matkareittiä, ynnäilemässä tarvittavien ruokavarastojen määrää, mutta viime aikoina Farkas oli alkanut epäillä muutakin. Arvilin matkat olivat pidentyneet, kotona hän malttoi olla korkeintaan päivän ja yön, silloinkin Seranan vahtiessa hämärässä nurkassa talon tapahtumia.

Ja joka kerta Arvilin palatessa Farkas pelkäsi, että hänen vaimonsa siniset, rohkeutta ja taistelun riemua loistavat silmät olisivat kadottaneet viimeisetkin hyvyyden hituset. Sillä niihin silmiin Farkas oli kiinnittänyt ensimmäisenä huomionsa, vaikka Vilkas olikin nauraen todennut, että veljellä oli liian korkeat luulot itsestään.

Farkas ei tiennyt mitä ajatella. Saattoiko hänen vaimonsa tuntea läheisyyttä epäkuollutta kohtaan? Saattoiko hänen vaimonsa rakkaus kuulua nykyään toiselle heidän vihkivaloistaan huolimatta? Oliko hän jo menettänyt vaimonsa vai pystyisikö hän tekemään jotain, kautta jumalten, tekemään _mitä tahansa_ muuttaakseen heidän yhteisen elämänsä kohtalokkaan kulkusuunnan?

Äkkiä Farkasin edessä oli Jorrvaskr, ja hän totesi hämmästyneenä kävelleensä ajatuksiensa vankina koko pitkän matkan eteläportilta kiltatalolle, vanhaan kotiinsa asti. Vilkas jo odotti häntä, kaksi kolpakkoa kyynärpäänsä tuntumassa, toinen huomattavasti vajentuneena.

"Veli, luulin sinun jo eksyneen", Vilkas naurahti ja kolautti kolpakkonsa pöytää vasten, ennen kuin kuivasi suupielensä kämmenellään.

Farkas ei vaivautunut vastaamaan, vaan keskittyi ottamaan veljensä kiinni. Onneksi hänellä oli suurempi suu, vaikka sitä ei aina uskonutkaan, ainakaan silloin, kun veljen puheripuli sai vallan. Mutta kuten Skjorilla (olkoon hänellä metsästysonnea Hircinen metsästysmailla) oli ollut tapana sanoa, Farkas oli yhtä väkevä kuin Ysgramor, mutta Vilkas yhtä viisas. Ja tämän vuoksi Farkas ei hevin antanutkaan kaksoisveljensä sanojen mennä ohi korviensa.

Jorrvaskrin halli oli suuri, mutta pöydän vierustan hiillos riitti lämmittämään sen uloimmatkin nurkat. Farkas huomasi solahtavansa helposti vanhaan rooliin. Aela pistäytyi piikittelemässä häntä, joskin enemmän Vilkasia, ja veli vastasi näppärästi takaisin. Farkas antoi mieluusti Vilkasin soittaa suutaan. Veli taitoi sen häntä paremmin, vaikka viime vuosina Farkaskin oli käyttänyt kirjoja muuhunkin kuin miekanterän kuivaamiseen. Yllätyksekseen hän oli huomannut pitävänsä lukemisesta. Se avarsi hänen mieltään niin hyvässä kuin pahassakin ja vaikka Farkas nyt tiesi Skyrimin historiasta enemmän kuin koskaan ennen, hän myös ymmärsi, että maailmassa oli paljon muutakin kuin asemittelöt. Ja että kun hän ennen antoi päätäntävallan kernaasti veljelleen tai Kodlak Valkoharjalle (istukoot hän iäisyyteen Ysgramorin simapöydässä), nyt hän halusi punnita tarkemmin, minkä edestä antoi miekkansa heilua.

"Olet hiljainen, veli", Vilkas huomautti, kun Aela oli keinutellut alakertaan, pois näkyviltä.

"Onko se mikään ihme? Puhut yleensä kolmen edestä", Farkas hymähti. "Joko olet päässyt puusta pitkään Aelan kanssa?"

"Puhun minkä puhun, täytyyhän meidän intellektuellien antaa muidenkin ymmärtää viisautemme", Vilkas sanoi nauraen. "Ja mitä Aelaan tulee, uskaltautuisitko itse kovinkaan lähelle hurjaa metsästäjätärtä ilman haarniskaa? Hänellä on terävät kynnet ja niitäkin terävämpi kieli. Meinasi haukata pääni poikki kun yritin opastaa oikeaa otetta miekasta."

Farkas nauroi vatsansa pohjasta kuvitellessaan Vilkasin kietovan käsivartensa pahaa-aavistamattoman Aelan ympärille. Hän saattoi kuvitella helposti Aelan tyrmistyneen ilmeen, joka kääntyi salamaniskua nopeammin julmistuneeksi, ja sitten veljeä varmasti jo vietiinkin.

"Opitpahan pitämään sormesi erossa, veli", Farkas sai loputa sanottua. "Aela kantaa edelleen kirousta ja susimuodossaan hän saattaisi todellakin haukata sinut kokonaisena."

"Vielä hän talttuu", Vilkas sanoi varman kuuloisena, "ja siihen saakka löytyy tavernasta pehmeämpiä neitosia patjaani lämmittämään."

Pehmeästä patjasta Farkasille muistui mieleen hänen oma kylmä sänkynsä tuona aamuna. Arvil oli tullut edellisenä iltana kotiin myöhään ja kietoutunut lämpimänä Farkasin ympärille rakastaen häntä kuin vaimo aviomiestään. Hänen liikkeissään oli ollut jonkinlaista hätää, mutta Farkas oli saanut itsensä vakuutetuksi, että kyse oli ollut kiihkosta. Arvil oli ollut heltymätön ja väsymätön. Farkas oli imenyt voimaa vaimostaan tehden kaiken voitavansa tämän hyväksi — kiitollinen tehtävä, sillä hän oli saanut tuhatkertaisesti takaisin. Mutta maatessaan rinta kiivaasti hengityksen tahdissa kohoillen, Arvil hikisenä puolittain hänen päällään, Farkasin mieli oli tyyntynyt siinä määrin, että hänen järkensä oli alkanut jälleen luistamaan.

Silloin hän oli pelännyt, sillä kiihko oli alkanut jälleen muistuttaa epätoivoa ja rakkauden lämpö viimeistä palvelusta. Ja vaikka nukahtaessaan Arvil oli kuiskuttanut Farkasin korvaan pehmeitä sanoja, aamulla peti Farkasin vierellä oli ollut tyhjä.

Aivan kuin veli olisi lukenut Farkasin ajatukset, sillä hän laski kätensä tämän leveälle hartialle.

"Onko kotona kaikki hyvin?"

"Ei ole", Farkas myönsi suoraan. Hän ei ollut koskaan osannut valehdella veljelleen, ei olisi halunnutkaan. "Arvil lähti ennen aamunkoittoa."

"Sankarit ovat oma lukunsa, luulen", Vilkas tuumaili mietteissään. "Mutta hän palaa aina luoksesi ennen pitkää?"

"Niin on tehnyt tähän asti", Farkas myönsi. "Mutta retket ovat pidentyneet ja toisinaan pelkään..."

Vilkas tuijotti veljeään. Farkas kohautti harteitaan ja murskasi lattian poikki vipeltävän torakan rautasaappaansa kärjellä.

Muutamaa kuukautta aiemmin hän oli epäillyt Gregoria, Palen kartanon pehtooria. Tämä oli käyttäytynyt kerrassaan oudosti heidän viime vierailullaan. Hänen huolenpitonsa Farkasia kohtaan oli ollut tavallista ystävällisempää, sen sijaan hän oli suorastaan väistänyt Arvilia. He olivat pakanneet tavaransa vankkureihin jo parin viikon vierailun jälkeen, aivan kuin hänen vaimonsa olisi pelännyt jättää Farkasin kahden kesken Gregorin kanssa. Tytöt olivat onneksi tottuneet matkustamaan. He leikkivät yhtä innokkaasti lumen peittämillä kukkuloilla kuin Solituden markkinapaikoilla tai Windhelmin ikivanhoilla mukulakivikaduilla.

"Sinun vaimosi on suuri soturi, Alduinin surmaaja", Vilkas sanoi hetken kuluttua. "Hän olisi voinut ottaa kenet tahansa puolisokseen. Mutta hän valitsi sinut."

Kaikista veljensä kanssa yhdessä eletyistä vuosista huolimatta Farkas ei saanut selvää, oliko veljen äänensävy ihaileva vai saattoiko siitä kuultaa läpi syytös.

"Arvil on minun vaimoni", Farkas vastasi yksioikoisesti. "Pelkään vain, että en enää riitä."

Vilkas tyhjensi kolpakkonsa hitaasti, ennen kuin kääntyi jälleen veljensä puoleen. Hän tuijotti hetken aikaa isomman kaksosensa kasvoja ja virnisti sitten.

"Veli hyvä, ei kyse ole sinun riittämisestä, piisaahan sinusta jo monelle. Olet turvonnut niin suureksi, että kävisit peikosta", Vilkas hörähti. "Lyön vetoa, että pyörit alamäkeen, kunhan ensi vedän jalat altasi."

Farkas nauroi ääneen. "Aina minä sinut painissa päihitän, _iso_ veli."

Vilkas oli syntynyt puolta tuntia ennen Farkasia, vaikka jäi kokonsa puolesta veljelleen jälkeen. Farkas olisi myöntänyt suoraan keränneensä vatsansa ympärille naulan tai kaksi astuttuaan avioelämään, jos veli olisi sellaista kysynyt, mutta haaste oli asia erikseen.

Sen Vilkaskin tietysti tiesi. Ja vaikka hän ei antanut tuumaakaan periksi heittäessään kaksin verroin suuremman veljensä tantereeseen, Farkas ymmärsi, että nyt oli lupa tuulettaa.

Fyysinen rasitus antoi tien purkaa turhautumista ja kipeät iskut ympäri vartaloa turruttivat sisällä tuntuvan tuskan. Farkas onnistui iskemään nyrkkinsä seinään huitaistessaan muka vahingossa ohi veljensä naamasta. Elleivät hänen rystysensä olisi olleet taisteluiden sitkastamat ja käden luut parantuneiden murtumien paksuntamat, isku olisi voinut irrottaa jotain muutakin kuin sälöjä. Pari pirstaloitunutta tuolia oli pieni hinta siitä, että Farkas sai kietoa veljensä karhunsyleilyyn ja kaataa tämän ketoon, ottaa vielä jalasta kiinni, kun Vilkas onnistui kiemurtelemaan otteesta (antaen takaisin nyrkistä ja kyynärpäästä). Taistelun riemu puhdisti ajatukset. Farkasin mieli keveni ja kirkastui, kunnes maailmassa oli enää huutavat lihakset ja iskunsyrjistä nirhautuneet kasvot.

Lopulta Farkas sai niputettua veljensä alleen ja väännettyä tämän käsivarresta tunnustuksen.

"Luovutatko?" Farkas murisi hengästyneenä hikipisarat pitkien hiussuortuvien päistä tippuen.

"Luovutan, luovutan!" Vilkas vinkaisi, mutta nauroi perään. Hän oli yhtä hengästynyt kuin veljensä, mutta ei voinut siltikään malttaa olla kiusoittelematta. "Onko muita vaihtoehtoja, kun painosi ruhjoo keuhkoni kasaan. Tarvitsen ilmaa, Farkas!"

Farkas nousi veljensä päältä ja ojensi kätensä auttaakseen tämän ylös. Hän kahmaisi Vilkasin syleilyynsä ja takoi muutaman, jalat notkauttavan iskun veljensä selkään, ennen kuin päästi irti. Vilkasin hymy oli leveä, mutta hänen silmistään näkyi myös myötätunto, joka ei tarvinnut sanoja.

"Nyt voidaankin vetää päät täyteen", Vilkas kuulutti ja istui muitta mutkitta Njadan viereen. Nahka-asuinen soturinainen potkaisi äkäisesti Vilkasia sääreen, mutta jäi istumaan aloilleen.

Farkas poistui Jorrvaskrista vasta aamun valjetessa kieltämättä varsin laitamyötäisessä. Hän kuitenkin kulki läpi hiljaisen kaupungin varmoin askelin. Kohti kotiaan, kohti perhettään. Ja vaikka Arvil ei tällä kertaa ollut lämmittämässä heidän petiään, Farkas oli varma, että vaimo tulisi jälleen takaisin, kuten oli aina tullutkin.

Vaihtoehtoa hän ei suostunut enää edes miettimään.

**Author's Note:**

> **Sam Smith — I'm Not the Only One**
> 
>  
> 
> You and me, we made a vow  
> For better or for worse  
> I can't believe you let me down  
> But the proof's in the way it hurts
> 
> For months on end I've had my doubts  
> Denying every tear  
> I wish this would be over now  
> But I know that I still need you here
> 
> You say I'm crazy  
> 'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
> But when you call me baby  
> I know I'm not the only one
> 
> You've been so unavailable  
> Now sadly I know why  
> Your heart is unobtainable  
> Even though Lord knows you kept mine
> 
> You say I'm crazy  
> 'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
> But when you call me baby  
> I know I'm not the only one
> 
> I have loved you for many years  
> Maybe I am just not enough  
> You've made me realize my deepest fear  
> By lying and tearing us up
> 
> You say I'm crazy  
> 'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
> But when you call me baby  
> I know I'm not the only one
> 
> I know I'm not the only one  
> I know I'm not the only one  
> And I know  
> And I know  
> And I know  
> And I know  
> And I know  
> And I know, no  
> I know I'm not the only one


End file.
